A Little Bit Of Romance
by ShadowSoulN7
Summary: Kathrine Morgana Hawke is head over heels for Fenris, and she tries her best to get him to know it. Takes place after Hadriana is killed, and spoilers for the friendmance! LadyHawkeXFenris
1. Kathrine and Fenris

Kathrine Morgana Hawke made her way over to speak with Fenris.

"I've been thinking about what happened with Hadriana." he said, getting up. "I took out my anger on you, undeservedly so. I was...not myself. I'm sorry."

"I had no idea where you went, I was concerned." she confessed.

"I needed to be alone." he told her, turning away. "When I was a slave, Hadriana was a torment. She'd ridicule me, deny my meals, hound my sleep. Because of her status, I was powerless to respond." he turned back to her. "And she knew it. The thought of her slipping out of my grasp now...I couldn't let her go. I wanted to, but I couldn't."

"What do you mean?"

"This hate...I thought I had gotten away from it. But it dogs me no matter where I go. To feel it again, to know it was they who planted it inside me, it was to much to bear." he paused. "But I didn't come here to burden you further." Fenris turned to leave.

"You don't have to leave, Fenris." she interrupted, reaching out and grabbing his forearm. The lyrium markings instantly glowed blue and he turned, pushing her back against the wall. The glow faded and after a moment their lips touched. Kathrine twisted and pushed him to the wall as they kissed.

She leaned back and blinked then took his hand and led him in the direction of her room.

-x-x-x-

Kathrine closed the door, slipped over to her dresser and pulled out a long, red scarf. She then walked back over and held it up for him to take.

"It's...it's a gift I got from my mother and father when I was younger. It means a lot to me, it was a gift that came with my first daggers, tied around the handle of one." she explained. "It's a little beaten up, since I wore it around a lot as a good luck charm, and more since my father died. But, I'd like you to have it. Since you mean a lot to me, as did the scarf."

"Are you sure Hawke, seems like it means a lot to you." he responded.

"I'm sure." she paused and put a piece of it in her teeth then ripped. "Here, I'll keep one, you take the other." Fenris reached out and took one piece of it from her, looking at it.

"I will keep it, as a memory of you." he told her, tying it around his wrist. Kathrine's lips curved into a smile.

"Yes, yes." she agreed, doing the same with her own piece and tilting her head to indicate the bed. "Join me?" she murmured. It was silent but she could tell that he would. There was a thud as armor was tossed aside, but he kept the ribbon on his wrist.  
Kathrine stripped off her shirt and skirt off and kicked off her shoes before getting on the bed.

-x-x-x-

Fenris sat up, head in his hands. His body ached, in a good way, and his head spun.

He glanced over and saw Hawke sleeping, her hair draped her face, one hand on the bed and the other on the pillow, eyes closed and legs kicked out off the other side of the bed. She looked...peaceful and fragile, but he knew better then to think she was, for even a moment.  
The elf got up and began to get dressed, he wouldn't leave until she awoke, but he wouldn't wake her, either. The woman needed her sleep.

After a moment her walked over to her and laid her limbs back on the bed before turning and staring into the burning fireplace.

-x-x-x-

Hawke blinked open her eyes and looked over, but he was gone. She sat up, propping her body up on one arm and noticed Fenris standing by the fireplace.

"Was it that bad?" she asked with a slight laugh. He turned to face her.

"I'm sorry. It's not...it was fine." he assured her. Kathrine glanced from her pillow back to him. "No that is insufficient, it was better then anything I could have dreamed."

"Your markings. They hurt don't they?" Kathrine questioned, voice brimming with concern, eyes to match.

"It's not that, I began to remember," he managed, pacing. Hawke sat up on the bed. "My life before, just flashes. It's too much. This is too fast. I cannot do this." He stopped and faced her.

"We can work through this." she tried.

"I'm sorry, I feel like such a fool. All I wanted was to be happy, just for a little while." Fenris sighed and turned, head hung. "Forgive me." he ended, walking out.

Kathrine stared after him, eyes welling up with tears. The door slammed shut and the tears began to stream down her face. She looked to her wrist and stared at the scarf still tied around it, she had seen he was still wearing his. Maybe it meant something...  
She moved herself back onto the bed, pulling her knees up close and rested her chin on her knees, not making a move to wipe the tears.

"Forgiven, Fenris," she whispered through sobs. "No matter what, I will always forgive you."


	2. In His Arms

Head hung, Kathrine sat on her bed, tears welling up in her eyes. She wanted to be alone, she had told her friends to leave her be, nothing they could say would help her.

"Mother," she whispered. There were footsteps. She knew all too well who it was from the soft thud of his armor.

"I don't know what to say, but I am here." he said. Kathrine raised her head and looked over to him.

"Just say something, anything." she told him as he took steps toward her.

"They say death is only a journey. Does that help?" he asked, taking a seat next to her on the bed.

"I suppose they say you go back to the Maker when you die." she managed.

"I've heard that too. To be honest, I don't think there is much point in filling these moments with empty talk." he confessed.

"Your right, Fenris." she agreed, choking back her tears. "There is no point." she paused. "I just wish I could have saved her."

"You tried, Hawke." he said.

"Yes, but I...I just don't know." she sighed, turning to look at him. Tears streamed from her eyes and collapsed against his chest, sobs muffled by his shoulder.

Fenris ran a hand down her back, seeing if it would help. Never had he needed to comfort the grieving, and he had no clue what to do or say, but he would try.

"Thank you," she muttered. "Thank you for just being here." She felt a hand run through her hair. Her sobs were quiet and were easing up, but she couldn't stop. Kathrine never cried, not around friends or family, the last time she had was for Carver, but not for long.

A sigh escaped her lips, despite them being shut tight as she wept in her friend's arms. The room was silent, except for her sobs.

Her eyes drifted closed and she let herself relax in the warmth of her friend.

-x-x-x-

Kathrine blinked open her eyes, she could feel something around her. She managed to move her head just right, she saw Fenris was asleep, arms still closed around her, holding her close.

"Even sleeping, he still tries comfort me." she whispered, snuggling up closer to him. He had just stayed there with her as she had cried herself to sleep. Kathrine found comfort in Fenris' arms, even if he hadn't known what to tell her, he had just been himself and she liked that. No lies, no empty words, just the truth and words of concern.

She sighed, not wanting it to end. 


	3. Rekindle

"Freedom must be a terrible burden, I guess." Varric sighed as he and Aveline left. Kathrine past them as she entered.

"They don't understand." Fenris said and she took a seat. "Yes, I am free and Danarius is dead. Yet, it doesn't feel like it should."

"Seems like you should be dancing for joy." she commented.

"I would have thought so. I thought if I didn't need to run and fight to stay alive, I'd be able to live as a free man does. But how is that? My sister is gone and I have nothing, not even an enemy."

"Maybe that just means there's nothing holding you back." Kathrine suggested. Maybe this was what she had waited three years for, maybe he'd finally talk to her about that night. She still didn't get her hopes up, just in case.

"Hm, an interesting thought. It's just...difficult to overlook the stain that magic has left on my life. If I seem bitter, it's not without cause." he paused. "Perhaps it is time to move on. I just don't know where that leads. Do you?"

"Wherever it leads, I hope it means we'll stay together." she told him.

"That is my hope as well." he agreed, slightly smiling at her. "We've never discussed what happened that night three years ago."

"You didn't want to talk about it." She had waited for this, but she would have waited forever out of respect. She knew he'd talk, if and when, he wanted, and she wouldn't push it, or risk ruining anything they still had.

"I felt like a fool, I thought better if you hated me. I deserve no less, but it isn't better." Fenris got to his feet, unable to sit any longer. "That night, I remember your touch as if it were yesterday. I should have asked your forgiveness long ago. I hope you can forgive me now."

"I need to understand why you left, Fenris." she responded.

"I've thought about the answer a thousand times. The pain, the memories it brought up...it was too much, I was a coward. If I could go back, I would stay, tell you how I felt."

"What would you have said?"

"Nothing could be worse then the thought of living without you." he told her.

"Oh, I don't know. This might be fun to hold over you a while longer." Hawke teased.

"If there is a future to be had, I will walk into it gladly at your side." Fenris said, leaning down close to her. She got to her feet and he stood up. They kissed and Fenris placed a hand on her head while holding her close.

The woman he had hidden words from, who he trusted more then most, who had helped him and freed him from his past, had waited, let him have three years before he explained, even when she deserved an explanation the night it had happened.

She smelled sweet, like fresh berries and her lips were warm and soft. Their armor clanked a few times, but neither cared.  
Kathrine pulled away and looked at him while smiling.

"You were always forgiven, Fenris. I understood, I always did." she whispered. "Would you mind if we headed to your room?" she added.

"No, not at all. But your estate might be better." he told her.

"Then let's go, if you care to join me." she agreed.

"Of course, Hawke." he agreed. She smiled and her eyes seemed to spark with affection.

"Then I'll be glad to have you, Fenris." she said, leading him towards the door of the mansion.


	4. Night Out

The dagger blade sliced easily through her skin. Kathrine dropped the weapon and let the wound bleed before running two fingers through it and smearing it across the bridge of her nose. She usually would use ink and draw vines around one of her eyes and down her neck, or something to that extent, but this was a day she was going to be different.

The rogue was wearing a dress, nothing grand, just a simple one, and she had a concealed dagger strapped to her thigh.  
It was Isabela's idea to go out and have a night out in town. Of course, Kathrine objected, but the pirate had given her a hurt look and she finally gave up.

Isabela had invited them all to come, Merrill had accepted without hesitation. Varric wanted the wine. Anders had always worried for Hawke, even though he knew she cared for Fenris, and other than that, she had no idea why he had decided to come. Sebastien had told her that he was busy. Aveline had decided to come, but Kathrine had no clue to her reason why. Bethany had planned to go with her sister. That left Fenris, and Kathrine had no idea if the elf planned to come or not.

A heavy sigh escaped her lips and she looked a hand mirror that lay on her dresser, a gift that had come from her father before he had passed away.

The blood made her stand out, her green eyes glimmering in the candle light and her black hair straight on her face. The vines and other markings would have looked better with the gown she was in, but it didn't matter.

It was a celebration to the nobles in Hightown, a feast and dance for a night of fun with lanterns and laughs. The uptight nobles sure needed it.  
She didn't let any of it bother her, instead she headed out of her room to meet Bethany.

-x-x-x-

The town hummed and buzzed with life, Kathrine and Bethany squeezed through the crowd of dancing nobles.

Music filled the air, along with the smell of roasting food and sweet wine. Lantern light shone everywhere, not letting any piece of the place dark.

"They finally show!" Varric said, raising a half empty glass of wine in the air, before lowering it to finish it off.

"Hawke, what's wrong with your arm?" Merrill asked, noticing the little bits of dry blood.

"Nothing, I cut it," Kathrine paused and pointed to the bridge of her nose. "To do this. I would have done something else, but this seemed right to me."

"Seems like you," Aveline cut in, sipping from her own glass of wine. The warrior look strange when not wearing her normal armor and shield.

"If you want, I could easily heal the wound." Anders suggested from where he was. Kathrine and Bethany took a seat before there was an answer.

"No, Anders, I'm fine. I want a scar, anyways." she assured with a slight smile. She motioned for Varric to pour her and her sister a glass of wine.

"Carver would have loved this." Bethany muttered. Kathrine laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, Mother and Father as well. Don't worry, Beth, I'm sure they're fine, and would like us to have a good time." she whispered.

"Yes, your right, Kat." Bethany agreed then turned to take her glass of wine from Varric. Kathrine shook her head and looked around.

"Fenris isn't coming, I take it?" she questioned.

"I don't know." Isabela replied, using one of her daggers to pick up a piece of fruit, and popping it into her mouth. "He only told me that he wasn't one for parties. Or nights out. It's strange, yes? I thought he would like it, with all the free wine. Heh, all-you-can-drink." she grinned and licked the juice from her lips then went for another piece.

"Ravani, you didn't tell me this was an all-you-can-drink!" Varric said, signaling for another bottle of wine. Kathrine rolled her eyes and lifted her glass to her lips.

"For good reason, I say." Aveline told the dwarf. Merrill giggled.

"Hmph," he muttered, pouring another glass for himself. Kathrine finished off her glass then got to her feet.

"I'm going to walk for a bit, see if I can find Fenris." she explained, looking at her companions. "I'd also like some time alone, no worries."

"Are you sure you wouldn't like somebody to come with you?" Anders asked her, eyes brimming with concern.

"Like I said, no worries." she repeated, lifting part of her dress to show the tip of a dagger. "I'm never unprepared, Anders, you all know me." she added, letting the fabric fall before walking off.

-x-x-x-

The rest of Hightown was quiet and dim, the streets empty with the nobles at the celebration.

Kathrine made her way to Fenris' mansion and raised a hand to knock on the door. The door slowly opened and revealed the elf.

"Fenris," she greeted, lips curving to smile.

"Hawke," he replied, green eyes looking intently at her, glinting in what light there was.

"I was wondering if you were going to come to the party? They've got food and all-you-can-drink wine and-" she was silenced as he moved forward and kissed her. Kathrine's eyes widened in surprise, a moment later she was looking at moss-green eyes.

"F...Fenris," she managed, blinking.

"If you want me to come, I will." he told her.

"Yes, please. I'd like that." she whispered.

"As you wish." he said, pulling her into a tight embrace. Kathrine relaxed in his arms, feeling his warm lips on her forehead. She sighed in relief.

"Thank you," she muttered, closing her eyes. Fenris let her go and she looked at him. "Let's go, then."

"Of course." he agreed.

-x-x-x-

"Look who finally showed up!" Isabela greeted, lifting a glass of wine as Hawke and Fenris appeared.

"I for one, liked him not being here." Anders mumbled under his breath.

"Shut up," Aveline hissed. Kathrine took a seat next to Bethany once more and beckoned for Fenris to sit on the other side of her. He hesitated but did so. Maybe her night out in town with her companions would end up as bad as she first thought.


	5. Diamond Back

Kathrine raised the glass of whiskey to her lips and took a sip. There was an itched between her shoulder blades as she eyes her cards, her hand was a good one.

She took in the scene around her.

Isabela's eyes darted around, a bad hand. Merrill just eyed the cards, a fairly bad hand. Varric looked around at the others, a good hand. Anders bit his bottom lip, a horrible hand. Fenris just looked blank, the elf could go either way.  
So far, Isabela had been wining, but Kathrine refused to lose to the pirate in the last round.

"Hey, Hawke. Your turn." Varric told her, snapping her attention back to the game of Diamond Back.

"Oh, right." Kathrine muttered, laying down her cards. "I win." she declared. Isabela tossed down her cards and slid some coin across the table, Merrill did the same.

"Ravani's been beat." Varric said, giving her some coin. Anders laid his cards down and threw what he had bet.

"Hey! My hand was bad!" Isabela scoffed.

"Yeah, Isabela, your eyes dart around when your hand is bad. So, I knew I'd beat you this time. You all have signs I read to know what type of hand you have." Kathrine explained, gathering her winnings.

"Cheating, I call cheating!" the pirate accused, pointing a figure at Hawke.

"Like you've never cheated before." Kathrine laughed. "And anyways, it's not cheating, it's observing. However, I should be going. I have some things to do."

"Oh?" Isabela arched a brow. "Nice to know. Well," she continued, turning to Merrill. "Kitten, why don't I walk you to your home?"

"Alright." Merrill agreed getting up as Isabela did. The two women walked off.

"I need to get back to my clinic." Anders said. "I can walk with Hawke."

"No, Anders, I'm fine." she assured.

"Are you sure, it gets dangerous in Darktown and Lowtown at night." he asked. Kathrine pulled out her twin daggers.

"You think I'm unprepared, Anders?" she snapped. "I never go anywhere without a weapon."

"Just to say, she also might want time with the elf." Varric muttered under his breath to the mage. Anders shot him a look and left, staff in hand.

"I'll be at the bar." he added louder and walked away. Kathrine looked over to where Fenris stood.

"If your going back to your mansion, I figured we could talk." she told him. The elf looked at her, green eyes glinting in the Hanged Man's dim light.

"I'd like that." he responded. Kathrine put her daggers away and gave slight smile as she finished off her whiskey and headed for the door.

-x-x-x-

"You know, even with all the liquor I had and all the Diamond Back, my heart still hurts." Kathrine admitted, breaking the silence between them. Fernris looked at her, confused.

"I've told you about Carver, yes? My brother who was killed by an Ogre years ago." she explained. "Plus after mother's death a few years back."

"I see." he replied.

"About that night, thanks. For everything. Letting my cry myself to sleep, holding me close even when you slept, I didn't expect that, but thank you." she murmured. "I was so broken that night, and it helped me so much." she added.

"You needed it, Hawke." he simply said.

"Hm...for tonight, how about you stay in my estate. That mansion of yours is falling apart, and there are decaying bodies everywhere that you have yet to get rid of." she sighed.

"Those are there as a warning, Hawke." Fenris muttered. "But alright, I'll stay at your estate."

"Good to hear it, Fenris." Kathrine concluded and it was silent as rain began to fall.

-x-x-x-

"Go stay with Sandal." Kathrine commanded her dog. "Go on, Cerberus." The dog barked and padded out the door.

"Loyal dog." Fenris commented.

"Yes, very. I named him after the three headed dog of hell, if people know mythology, they will fear him." Kathrine told him, a slight laugh in her tone. "He likes Sandal, anyway. So neither of them will mind." she paused. "Enough of that, though. I have ideas of what to do now."

"You do?" he asked.

"Yes, for now, we have time to work on the book of Shartan or other things." she giggled with a slight slur.

"Hawke, your drunk." he sighed.

"Hey! I had a lot of whiskey while playing Diamond Back, and I have a bottle of wine if you want to read." she scoffed, picking up the book and taking a seat on the bed. "Pick now, read or something else...You could also teach me Tevinter."

"Tevinter?"

"Yes,"

"Why?"

"I want to know what you say all the time. Plus, it interests me."

"Fine, I will." he sighed.

"Good, now, armor comes off. No laying on my bed in the spiky armor." she added.

"You never change." Fenris said under his breath. Kathrine got back onto her feet and shrugged then took off her shawl only to toss it aside before falling backwards, onto the bed.

"No," she said softly, closing her eyes. "No, I don't." There was the sound of metal hitting metal but Kathrine didn't flinch or open her eyes.  
The bed moved and she blinked her eyes open. In front of her, lay Fenris, no shirt or armor, at all. She looked at the markings that swirled across his torso and arms then leaned her head closer to his.

"I'm thinking of two words." she whispered. "Sexy. Elf." she smirked. Fenris chuckled a little then coughed. "Just like always." Kathrine declared, placing her lips on his then leaning back and grabbing the book.

"Why read now?" he questioned her, taking the book from her grip and dropping it to the ground. She noticed he still had the ribbon, that she had given him years back, tied around his wrist, and could help but to smile, then shake her head a little and laugh from the action.

"So true, little wolf." she murmured.

"Yes, Champion." he agreed, pulling her closer and giving her a kiss. The candles in the room flickered out and there was the faint sound of raindrops pelting the window. There was only one light in the room, the soft blue glow of the Lyrium markings.


	6. A Kiss, A Promise Before Battle

"Here I am about to protect these mages in hopeless battle. You lead me to strange places, Hawke." Fenris chuckled.

"I'll take you to stranger places then this, just watch." she assured.

"A tempting offer. I may not get the chance to say this again...meeting you was the most important thing that ever happened to me, Hawke. Promise me you won't die, I can't bear the thought of living without you." he told her, reaching a hand up and cupping her cheek, then stepping away.

"I don't make that promise unless you do." she responded.

"Nothing is going to keep me from you." he told her, moving forward and cupping her face as he kissed her. He held her close and she pulled him closer to her, armor hitting armor.

Both leaned away at one moment and Kathrine smiled.

"Hawke," he muttered.

"No, it's Kathrine." she corrected, voice only a soft purr.

"As you wish, Kathrine," he whispered her name and gave her another quick kiss. "It's a beautiful name for a beautiful woman." he complemented. "I'll have to use it more often."

"Hell yeah you should." she agreed. "After this is over well, we can all celebrate, living, being together and just life itself, I suppose. But it hasn't even started yet, so the sooner it begins, the sooner it ends, yes?"

"Yes,"

"Let's get started then. Until the end." she vowed.

"Until the end." he repeated.


End file.
